The smut writing student!
by TaimmyJ
Summary: Sakura sick of him reading Icha Icha and listening to his stupid speeches about its greatness decides to knock him down a peg by knocking Icha Icha down a peg on the charts. By writing her own best selling erotica! Cha!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno is pissed. Not that she had the most calm personality anyway but Sakura Haruno is fucking pissed. Her team sensei once again showed up late, given them a stinking D-rank and didn't even bother to speak more than two freaking sentences. Until Naruto asked "Why are you always reading _that_ book, Sensei" which Kakashi with much conviction declared that it was the single most glorious book in the world that only a true man could understand.

It was smut.

But not innocent smut, oh no it was the juicy, sour, lemony smut that makes your lower abdomen tickle while reading. And Sakura Haruno was pissed. Her book loving Sensei was ignoring them, his students that should be prioritised over anything considering it was his bloody job. But no there he was sitting all nonchalantly on his rock as they were weeding some old civilians garden as if he hadn't just had a ginormous and obnoxious speech about his precious book that has stayed on the top of its genre ladder for 4 years now.

Sakura herself wasn't at all interested in the smutty stuff he was reading, she wasn't clueless. She knew all about the birds and the bee's and the 50 shades of grey in-between. She however _was_ a good writer, her parents were not at all fond of her career choice and often refused to pay for some of her ninja needs. So she since about nine, she had been entering local competitions for young writers and would more often then not win first place and take home the big money. Her only loses would of been her first few comps were she was still learning about the art form that was writing.

So with a tug Sakura pulled out the final weed from the garden and decided on her new plan of action.

Icha Icha won't be number one for much longer.

* * *

 **word count: 325**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Neji wouldn't have died.**

 **AN: Hello, welcome to my story this will be a fast update, short chapter story. I hope to update at least twice a week hopefully more when I'm not busy, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**He moved his hand up and down her waste, leaving soft kisses up and down her neck as she let out small puffs of breath that condensed in the air. Her skin was tingled for a few seconds after his lips removed themselves from her skin and moved to a different spot on her jawline. The snow under their feet squished up between their toes making them cold while the rest of them were so hot.**_

 ** _A bulge suddenly pressed into her hip sent a shiver down her spine and made her abdomen squeeze together in a pleasurable sensation, moaning when the man in front of her slid his hand down her waist to her buttocks giving it a good squeeze and continuing down to her thigh which he lifted up around his waist creating enough space so he could start to grind himself into her aching womanhood._**

Sakura continued writing happily, content on how her book was going, she had been working on it for two weeks now and due to her hard work and determination, she was just about done. But she wanted to test it on the public first.

Sakura setted on out down to the duplicating office, paying her money to get the first chapter duplicated. She wasn't going to print out three hundred pages of smut if someone didn't even want to read the first thirty pages. So with a bright red blush on her cheeks she walked hurriedly out of the duplicating office full of workers giving her strange looks. Fourteen year olds making copies of smut wasn't exactly a regular sight.

But when a sigh of relief escaped her lips, she payed her fee to the cashier who excepted her request to put up a stand outside the bookshop she worked at, she went to set up the stand which was easy enough. It said;

Whats This? It's the first chapter of a book that an author is still unsure about publishing. Please take a look!

Title: Cold Feet

Genre: Erotica/Romance

Summary: A beautiful young woman has gotten sick of her team leaders blatant disregard to her and decides that one way or another he will notice her. Even if she has to abandon some of her morals to do it!

Followed by the first chapter of her book clipped under the summary and tied to the wall so it could't be stolen but there to be read. On the last page there is a notice saying 'please leave a review' and underneath the tied pages were a small stack of papers that people could leave reviews on and place in a small box that said 'cold feet reviews' which had been placed next to the papers.

Satisfied with her little stand, she went to the tea shop across the street, took a seat near the window, drunk her tea and watched.

She wasn't surprised when not many people read her chapter but when they did, she was satisfied by the blushes on their faces as they fumbled around gathering the pen in their hands, writing a comment blush not fading until they were far past the book store. Satisfied that she didn't need to watch her little stand anymore she left to team training.

2 hours late. She still beat her stupid smut reading sensei though.

* * *

 **word count: 565**

 **AN: Second chapter done! Next chapter, what the public thinks. Also you should leave a review on this too! C'mob don't get cold feet! (hhahahaha I'm so funny! Knee slap!)**


	3. Chapter 3

_I believe this story will sell well on the market, it seems to have good story line and is very... descriptive._

 _I highly suggest you fully publish the story because it's fuckin sexy! Could definitely rival Icha Icha if this was only the first chapter!_

 _Great, made me hard, I want more of it._

There were more reviews like the first two, some like the last one, but Sakura was satisfied with the results.

I have written an erotica and I am going to publish it.

Making her graceful return to the duplicating office, she made a copy of the next two chapters, and hurried out of the store.

The workers once again giving her strange looks as she shuffled out pridefully.

She put the first three chapters together and sent it to her hopefully-to-be-agent, who also happened to publish erotica's once rivalling Icha Icha before its agent/publisher took over the smut industry.

Later that week she got herself an agent.

* * *

 **Words: 167**

 **A/N: Next chapter! The smut reading sensei!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei," the blonde stopped pulling weeds in order to adress his Sensei, "why do you always read that book? I mean if it's as good as you claim there must be a sequel of some sort."

Intrigued to hear what her smut reading Sensei would say about his precious porn Sakura listened in on the conversation, still picking out weed with Sasuke.

"Well my cute little student, Icha Icha's author is a very busy man, he is a renowned ninja, in fact although people aren't suppose to know he is the author because he is so famous/infamous. I however personally know the author and get updates of how the series is going." Pointing to his book with an eye smile he tapped the cover. "The sequel isn't going to be out for a few more months, and my Mr Author says it will be releasing in a few months because some other Mr Author is going to realise their new book which people are idiotically saying might rival Icha Icha, fools. Though, yes, there are side stories to this book," tapping the cover again, "This is the best!"

Sakura grit her teeth 'my story will be better than Icha Icha, just you wait Baka-Kashi-Sensei!', Sakura continued pulling out the weeds, 'I swear to god why is it always weeds, why not filling pot-holes I was nearly "late" today because I fell in one' Tch-ing under her breath Pink knocked heads with Golden.

"OW WHAT TEH FU- ouch! that kinda hurt Naruto, you have to be more careful!"

"Sorry sakura-chan! I didn't mean too! I was just pulling out any weed I saw and accidentally ran into you! Are you okay is there anything I can do for you!"

"I'm fine. But if you can, can you please pull the rest of my section out ? Theres only a few weeds left and I really want to go to a store before it closes soon, Kakashi-Sensei isn't looking."

"Sure Sakura-chan! Anything for you!"

Sakura went to her agents office.

"Misaki-sama! I need something done about the release date of my book!"

"Sakura-san dear! What is it? If you're worried about your book I assure you it will be a massive hit no matter what." The black haired agent spoke calmly. "But what do you need?"

"I heard the next Icha Icha book, not a side story and actual sequel! Is going to be realised about the same time as our Cold Feet! We need to realise it ASAP!"

"Yes, yes. I see what the problem is here, but the beauty of cold feet was that lots of people will hear about it in ads or rumour mills, people will talk, and we would gather lots of hype. But if Icha Icha comes out at the same time all the hype would be forgotten. Hmm" Misaki put a perfectly manicured hand under her chin as she thought.

"What if we hired somebody to hand out fliers and promote it? Someone very pretty or something?"

"Thats actually a good idea, but can we afford it? Do you think you maybe could do that henge thing to attract customers? Maybe have some clones hanged too?"

Sakura grimaced, "Yes I can do the henge but I can't make solid clones and illusionary clones, the only ones I can make, can't henge..."

"Do you know anyone that can? if we had about five sexy girls handing out fliers and maybe a few coupons for your book, we could pull this off and have the books published within the next three weeks."

And so Sakura put forward her idea of making her genin teammate help by hiring him for a C-rank mission explaining his 'stunning' sexy no justu... The idea was approved and thus.

"I GOT REQUESTED FOR A C-RANK HAHA SASUKE-TEME!"

* * *

 **Word count: 659**

 **A/N: You can guess whats coming up next chapter..**

 **And if you want to read an actual good fan fiction, you should check out Better Man by Kakashisgf, its KakaSaku and its set in Naruto Gaiden which is really cool! and its got over 125 k words and was published in August 2015 and updates super fast and omg its just life! I love it, and you should too! Stop reading this trash and read it! JUST DO IT!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Shia Labeouf, I was sadly born a German female that was born and raised in Australia with an Indian name...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I regret nothing... But sorry it's so short, I can't do transitions at all...**

* * *

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke grunted in his usual emo voice. "And what is this C-rank you got?"

"I haven't read it yet. Now let me see!" lifting his mission request to his face he read loudly to his teammates, Sensei long gone he begun.

"Naruto Uzumaki, due to your skill off shadow clones and this ' _sexy justu'_ , I have requested you for a mission to hand out fliers for my companies new book, cold feet. We, the Author and I, agreed to move up the realise date of the book and need some promotion from pretty ladies. You and the Author will both henge into beautiful sexy woman and hand out fliers."

Mumbling about the things he'd need to learn so he can properly do the mission, "This is a C-rank mission because of some of the locations you and your clones will be stationed and due to the night, when some civilians or weak ninja get rowdy from their late night _outings._ "

"Dobe, your only getting this mission because of that stupid just you made." smirking, "anyone with a decent henge can do this!"

"Nu-uh! It says they picked me because of my technique and because of my Shadow Clones."

"They probably just didn't want to waste money on hiring more than one shinobi, and they're getting the Author of the book to help! It's not just you on the mission."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"Have fun on your mission Naruto, see you boys tomorrow, I'm going home now!"

.

 **the next day - 7:00pm**

.

"Hello Misaki-san, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm here to do the C-rank you requested me for" Naruto bowed, unbalanced but not too wobbly, he stood straight waiting to hear his clients valued opinion. "Ah yes, Uzumaki-san, I assume you read the information about the book I put in the mission brochure?"

"Of course, Misaki-san!"

"Okay good!" Misaki stood heading towards a door "I'll bring out the Author, who you will be working with now. They're already in their henge because we would like to keep their identity hush hush for now. They said if you need to call them something, call them Dani, short for Daniel I think"

* * *

 **Word count:376**

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in over a week! I had a busy week last week and I was a little stressed and a lotta sore. I had my school swimming carnival (got female age champ thank god, I was fretting) and then the next day I had starstruck tryouts and yea...**

 **The next chapter will hopefully be longer and not written when I'm half asleep and can't be bothered to proof read... I'll hopefully have chapter 6 out in 2-3 days..?**

 _ **Also**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Damn Daniel! Back at it again with the white vans!**_


	6. Chapter 6

They say the first thing you notice about people is the way they look at you, the first thing Naruto noticed however was- "Wow Dani-san your henge is amazing! Your boobs are massive!"

To be fair, they were obnoxiously huge, but Naruto got a boop to the head from Misaki and a reprimanding stare. Naruto straightened his posture and spoke once again "Thank you Dani-san for requesting me for this C-rank! It's my first one!" 'Dani' was pleased that Naruto was doing this but she was also slightly worried, what if naruto stuffs up completely and ruins any possible chance of publishing this book!? The panic showed in her eyes but luckily Naruto didn't even look to see it even when she replied.

"Well I hope you do a wonderful job on your first C-rank, now I will give you a quick run through of what we are doing even though it said it on the mission sheet." Probably a smart idea considering how he was _so_ interested in what they were actually suppose to be doing when reading about (read as: boasting) the mission request assignment, "Your clones shall be placed all over the village, namely near night clubs and other hot-spots where young adults over the age of 18 will be and promote my new novel cold feet which is to be released when Naruto?" Naruto fumbled when he was suddenly addressed. "It was included in the mission request, in fact everything I've said so far has been included in the mission request."

"Um, it will be released in 4 weeks!" gotta give him credit for saying the answer with such pride and spirit but.

"Wrong!"

"A month!"

"Nope"

"A month and a half"

"3 weeks Naruto, whats the authors name?"

"Dani, of course!"

"No thats the name you call me when I'm henged whats my name as an author, the person you are promoting for Naruto."

* * *

"My name as an Author is Cherry Bloomed and in this mission you shall accompany me into town where we will promote my book 'Cold Feet' you shall listen to what I say otherwise I will not hire you for any follow up missions or pay you.

But lets get started.

* * *

 **Word count: 379**

 **I had this written out for weeks and just never posted it because I wanted to move onto the next stage in this chapter but it seems I just can't at my current ability. I will update much faster now I promise!**


End file.
